


Gorgeous

by WeirdFangirlingPersona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Financial advisor Sirius Black, Funny, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Song: Gorgeous (Taylor Swift), Songfic, Writer Remus Lupin, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFangirlingPersona/pseuds/WeirdFangirlingPersona
Summary: Remus is on his way to see his financial advisor. He’s anxious, but not because he’s worried about his finances. Financially he has been doing well for himself ever since his book became an instant bestseller. Remus is nervous because his initial advisor, an eccentric man named Albus Dumbledore, has retired, and now Remus has to meet the new bloke who has taken over Dumbledore's clients.





	Gorgeous

Remus is on his way to see his financial advisor. He’s anxious, but not because he’s worried about his finances. Financially he has been doing well for himself ever since his book became an instant bestseller. Remus is nervous because his initial advisor, an eccentric man named Albus Dumbledore, has retired, and now Remus has to meet the new bloke who has taken over Dumbledore's clients. Remus hates meeting new people, especially, when it’s business-related. Perks of being a writer – no people when you don’t want them.

His new advisor's name is Sirius Black. Honestly, who has a name like that? Maybe he’s hypocritical since Remus' own name is practically Werewolf McWerewolf, but still. Sirius Black sounds like a character out of a YA novel.

He got lucky with Dumbledore, who, albeit a bit odd, always managed to get all his taxes and stuff sorted without much of a fuss and Remus didn’t have to meet him more than twice a year which suited them both just fine. But how lucky can he get the second time? Whenever he went to the bank, Dumbledore had been the only one with a smile. Everyone else he saw was dressed in a stiff suit with a sour look on their face. Also, the financial district of London, the City, is intimidating.

Which is why, on this particular morning, Remus finds himself on the tube, earphones in, listening to one of his favourite _Spotify_ playlists. After a few minutes, he realizes it does nothing to calm his nerves. If anything, it only reminds him of his task because he used to listen to this playlist every time he went to see Dumbledore! He needs something new.

That's when he remembers the Taylor Swift songs that Peter forced him to download a while back. Peter thought the change might do him good. Remus frankly doubts that could happen as he scrolls through his phone to find it but oh well. Here we go.

Remus is more old school rock kind of guy but this is surprisingly good? It’s definitely catchy. Especially, this one song – _Gorgeous_. He likes it, so much that he listens to it on repeat for the remainder of his ride on the tube. He has the lyrics memorized by the time he makes it into the heart of London.

He’s mouthing the words and swinging his head a little to the beat of the music, his anxiety is mostly forgotten as he strolls into the bank, going straight to the elevator. As he gets in and scans the floor buttons he catches sight of his reflection in the elevator mirror and _holy shit have that been on his face since he left the house?_ He presses the number 12 button and attempts to clean the dried shaving cream from his cheek.

When he’s done Remus checks himself in the mirror again because this is an official meeting and he wants to make a good impression on someone who is going to handle his money from now on. He's in the middle of handling his messy curls when the chorus comes on, and Remus can't stop himself from singing along to his reflection.

_“You're so gorgeous_  
_I can't say anything to your face_  
_'Cause look at your face_  
_And I'm so furious_  
_At you for making me feel this way_  
_But, what can I say?_  
_You're gorgeous“_

His heart drops to his stomach when a smooth voice from behind him cackles, “Well I can’t say I disagree but isn’t it a bit early to be this narcissistic?”

Remus, mortified, slowly turns around to see that another man has apparently managed to get in the elevator as well before the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading <3  
> Come say hi to Tumblr :)


End file.
